The new Ranunculus cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, John Fielding in London, United Kingdom at his home garden. The objective was to produce varieties that are garden hardy in zone 8, and suitable for cut flower or garden uses. The cross resulting in this new variety was made in April of 2004.
The seed parent is an unnamed, unpatented variety of Ranunculus cortusifolius. The pollen parent is an unnamed, unpatented variety of Ranunculus asiaticus. The new variety was discovered in April 2009 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2004 crossing, in London, United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first performed by division of tubers in July 2009 at the inventor's home garden. The unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 10 successive generations. Date of first sale of the new cultivar was Oct. 1, 2018, in the Netherlands.